1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directly related to skate boards and specifically related to a novel accessory for use therewith. More specifically, this invention is related to an accessory which improves the utility of the skate board and concurrently reduces the danger of falling during said use thus greatly enhancing the safety of the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skate boards have been widely used for some time. Almost with the inception of the roller skate, children have been removing the roller portions from the skate and attaching them to scraps of lumber so as to form elongated skating mechanisms that may be ridden in an unusual fashion. Recently, however, newly found materials and manufacturing techniques have greatly improved the older, crude concept of the skate board. These facts are well described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,279, dated May 4, 1976 and in the prior art cited therein. These improved models of skate board have led to the formation of an entire sport or "cult" involved with their use. These sports include various contests and races which follow a prescribed course to test the users' skill. The contests also include tests of acrobatic skills performed by the rider while in motion thereon. Since the improved skate boards can be pushed to a high rate of speed, and since races or contests are usually conducted on courses which are surfaced with macadam, cement and like materials, accidents can result in serious injuries to the riders. These accidents are particularly prevalent when the skate board rider is attempting to perform acrobatic stunts and the like.